1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a motor operated nutcracker having a rotary cracker roller member cooperable with a stationary serrated cracker plate to crack the shells of nuts and other shell enclosed kernels. The stationary cracker plate is adjustable to vary the gap between the cracker members and the stationary cracker member is connected to one jaw of a nut gauging device for selecting the proper gap between the cracker members.
2. Background
Various types of power operated nutcracking apparatus are known which utilize two or more rotating cracker members which form a gap for receiving shell enclosed nuts and other kernels. The podded or shell enclosed articles are fed into a gap formed between the rotating cracker members to be engaged by serrations or teeth on the cracker members to forcibly crack the shells. Although it is known to provide for selectively positioning one of the roller-type cracker members relative to the other, the accurate gauging of the proper gap for cracking nuts of various dimensions is difficult to carry out with conventional nutcrackers and renders these devices relatively ineffective for cracking various sizes and types of edible nuts.
Known types of powered nutcrackers utilizing opposed rotating cracker members also are not particularly effective for cracking nuts of various sizes in that the nut is not forcibly engaged between the rotating members in a manner which provides for complete cracking or breakup of the shell sufficiently to make the kernels or nut meat easy to remove. The path length of engagement of the nut shell provided by opposed rotary-type cracker members is not sufficient to assure proper breakup and separation of the shell from the kernel.
In addition to the above-mentioned problems in the art of powered nutcracker devices, there are several improvements which have been needed to provide a nutcracker which may be particularly adapted for use in the home as a domestic appliance for cracking various types of nuts, as well as for use in commercial nutcracking operations. The specific problems in the art of nutcrackers mentioned above as well as the provision of several other desired features in the art of nutcrackers has been accomplished by the present invention.